


Peggy x Leggy(PegLeg)

by GaylilBoi



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Does this even count as lesbian?, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, I mean gems don't have genders, Lesbian, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: Idk Peggy and Leggy Gay shit





	Peggy x Leggy(PegLeg)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck

Leggy was with her Ruby fam going back to Earth to find Jasper. AND OF FUCKING COURSE SHE WASN"T ON NEPTUNE U LITTLE ASSHOLE. She felt confused about life(she's always confused if u didn't know this watch Steven Universe ya little idoit why are u even reading this if u haven't watched it). SO the assholes and Leggy landed on Earth. They came out like gays coming outta the closet and shit. Meanwhile in Hamilton's time Peggy found a time machine and went to the furture(some back to the furture shit right here). The time machine landed near the barn where the Rubies landed(HA plot convenience. I'm such a good fucking writer. I should win an award). Then Peggy saw her, Leggy. She was so cute to Peggy and she went to her and she tried to say hi,but then Lapis and Peridot came outta the barn. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE U GUYS DOING HERE", Peridot screeched in her loud ass fucking voice. Then Lapis made a tsunami that killed everyone except Lapis and Peridot. 

 

 

THE END(I'm a fucking piece of shit)


End file.
